untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Cú Chulainn
Cú Chulainn is a frequently appearing character in The Time. In Post-Meridian, he is Hajime's Caster class Servant during the Second Irregular Holy Grail War, and in Midday he is Kirei Kotomine's Servant alongside Gilgamesh. In the Freedom Series, he is Ritsuka's Servant in all his forms; Caster, Berserker, Lancer (F/SN) and Lancer (F/P). As different entities, their relationship is rather spotty, but it's neutral at best. The same goes for the Saison Series and Whatever You May Be. He also appears in Valley of the Fallen in all three forms, as members of the Ishtar Pirates, under Rin Tohsaka. Profile (Caster) Background He's this kid from Irish mythology who did a bunch of really great things that I'm not going to list here because it would take too long. Appearance Since he appears as Caster, his hair is rather short towards the top of his head but cascades into long straight locks of blue further down. He wears shoulder guards, a blue cloak and carries around a wooden staff. Personality Caster is a cheerful, easygoing male usually going about with a carefree grin. He's very reckless, but he's still very loyal to his Master and does what's asked of him. Relationships Hajime (Female) Caster has a friendly relationship with Hajime; they quickly become friends after she Summons him as he finds her amusing and she seems to feel the same way. He's shown large worry for her in her sickly state and does do his best to make sure she's alright for both of their sakes. Profile (Berserker) Background Berserker is Alter Cú Chulainn, the creation of the Grail based off of Medb's wish for Cú Chulainn to fall in love with her since he was the one person who hadn't done that. He appears in Post-Meridian as well as the Glass Series as one of the main antagonists, but appears in the Freedom Series, Saison Series and Whatever You May Be as an important character who sides with the narrator of the given series. Appearance As an Alter Servant, Berserker has a generally red and black theme to him, with the addition of a questionable tail that looks like a cross between a cactus, centipede and a scorpion, but I won't question it too much. Since his spear, Gae Bolg, was created from a monster, his Alter form basically adopts the form of that monster. His entire outfit as well as his weapon are Gae Bolg. He's also got those shark teeth that make no sense. Personality Unlike his canon personality, Berserker, while he maintains his apathetic and cold attitude, is more caring than the original version. He expresses concern for Ritsuka at times and will not protest too much if someone asks him to do something absurd, and has shown more worry for others than the original Berserker from Fate/Grand Order. Like his original version, he is still a "kuudere" but he expresses himself more than the original. Relationships Ritsuka Fujimaru In WYMB, the Freedom Series and the Saison Series, Berserker plays as Ritsuka's first Servant, and at first shows immense disapproval upon discovering that Ritsuka was his Master, viewing him as a weak and worthless boy. However, as time passes Berserker becomes closer with Ritsuka, allowing him to come closer to him, mentally and physically. With the undertone of Boys' Love, there are a few things that he says that can imply romantic interest, though Berserker does not hold any towards Ritsuka in all reality. As he was created from Medb's desire to have him fall in love with her, she is the only one he will have any sort of romantic interest in. However, they become very close. Hajime Emiya (Female) In Post-Meridian, Berserker appears as the main antagonist, engaging in combat with Hajime and her Servants (Shielder, Caster and Lancer), and almost kills all four of them and Rin, but is defeated in the end. Berserker seemed to have never held any particularly negative feelings towards Hajime, in fact seeming somewhat reluctant to injure her, but does it in the end without too much resistance from his end. It turns out that, while this isn't distinctly mentioned in the books, Berserker remembers his time as Caster, working with Hajime to win the War. But realizing that that event hasn't happened yet, he loses all faith that she might remember him and goes with the quicker solution; kill her. Yōsuke Emiya Hajime Emiya (Male) Gilgamesh Achilles Shirou Emiya (Archer) Profile (F/SN Lancer) Profile (F/P Lancer)